


Better watch out

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis gets a very special visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better watch out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic & graphic are meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Look, Rodney - that is so cool!”

“What the? How come we didn’t pick anything up on long range sensors?”

“Relax… it’s Christmas.”

“Hmmm. Better watch out then, Colonel. He knows if you’ve been bad or good.”

“But I thought you liked it when I was bad, Rodney…”

“Oh, not with the pouting!”

“And how about when I’m naughty _and_ nice? Like when I do this, huh?”

“But he sees you when you’re… oh - oh, what the hell do I care what some fictional symbol of the commercialisation of a quasi-pagan winter festival thinks anyway? Just keep on doing that… mmffnnngh!”


End file.
